Fight
by BonesBird
Summary: Hotch and Veronica have a fight 6 months in. While Hotch thinks out the ramifications at home, Vee calls on her best friend to help her work it out. Hotch/OC


**Title: Fight  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: Hotch and Veronica have a fight 6 months in. While Hotch thinks out the ramifications at home, Vee calls on her best friend to help her work it out.  
Characters: Hotch, Ardeen, Garcia**  
'**Ships: Votch  
Lyrics: Something to Someone - Lit**

**For the real Vee. My friend Paige. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_They say  
__Something I don't wanna hear  
Ringing like a shotgun  
In my ear_

She walked in and smiled  
He smiled back  
She made an innocuous comment  
He over-reacted  
She responded  
He called her childish  
She called him pedantic  
He told her that he didn't love her  
She told him to go to hell  
He told her to get out  
She screamed that he was a child  
He wanted to pull her back  
She regretted the fight  
He said they were done  
She told him she's through  
He didn't mean a word he said  
She wanted it to end  
He followed her to the door  
She told him to leave her alone  
He walked away  
She called her friend

Hotch stood at the door watching as the woman he loved walked away and slammed the door to her car. It had all gone wrong, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He had over-reacted to something she had said a million times. The stress of their job rarely factored in when they were at home. He was suddenly glad that Jack was at a sleepover, that he hadn't heard the break-up of another one of his fathers relationships. Jack had fallen in love with Vee the minute he had seen her, and in reality, so had Hotch. Vee was funny, she was smart, she was happy and she was crazy. She was almost the complete opposite of Hotch and somehow they had clicked. He poured himself a drink and flopped down onto his couch. He didn't know how he could make this up to her. He remembered calling her childish, but this time, he had been the childish one. He wanted to catch her, to pull her into his arms and apologise for every angry word he'd said. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how little he had truly wanted her to leave. He knew everything he wanted. But the in-control, compartmentalized, focused and sure Aaron Hotchner was filled with fear at looking weak if he told her he needed her. Their relationship had moved past him wanting her, but had moved to him _needing_ her by his side. When they were on a case now, they stood closer together, they sat closer together, they were more in tune. They had become like a machine, working on one system. They knew exactly how they would react to each situation. It made them perfect partners, at work and at home. He didn't know how to tell her exactly what went through his mind when she was in danger. He didn't want to tell her the emptiness he felt on nights where she had needed her own space, and the nights she had spent with Garcia or other members of the team. He had no idea how to explain every feeling he had for her. Hotch wasn't an emotional guy. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like other members of the team. It was difficult for him to enunciate his feelings into words. Vee normally saw his feelings as actions, as physical things, rarely did he say in words how he felt for her. His life would now be incomplete without her. When Haley had been alive he had believed in their only being one person for everybody, but since he had met Vee he had realised there was more than one person, as he had been fortunate to find two. But he had sent one away and he had lost the other. The glass shook in his hand as he tried to hold back the tears. He didn't want to think about where she was or what she was doing. He had seen her take her phone. He was sure that meant she would call Garcia. Garcia would drop whatever she was doing, even a night with Morgan, to help a friend. He knew that about her. He hoped Vee was safe, he didn't like her driving when she was upset, but he knew that if he tried to check on her tonight it would only make things worse. The fight was over something so ridiculous as a name. Them breaking up was over a name.

She slammed the door to her car and laid her head on the wheel. This had come from nothing. She understood being stressed in the job. She understood having a problem with something. But the fight had been ridiculous. She didn't even know how it had happened, she couldn't even remember all the things she had said to him, though she was sure she had said some horrible things. It had been an hour long and now she just wanted to get away from him and his place. She dialled her best friend, who made the time for her to come over, she hated him at that moment. But she still wanted to go and curl up in his arms and tell him that she loved him and that she forgave him. As she drove to Garcia's she thought over his words. She knew she could be childish at times, she also knew he could be pedantic. She thought he had moved passed most of it, she thought he understood her. She felt deflated and alone. She didn't know how to tell him that she loved him still. That she would love him always. Garcia let her into her flat, she unloaded about her fight. She thought about everything she had to do, everything she had hoped to do with Hotch. They had spoken about children, they had spoken about marriage, they had spoken about making their unit into a family. They had spoken about her giving up her apartment. She didn't know how to get over this. She wasn't as naïve as unsubs thought she was. She knew how the world worked, and she knew that Aaron Hotchner was to be in her life for good. She told Garcia how much she loved him, she told her everything she really wanted to tell him. She spoke about how much she had also fallen in love with Jack. How strong they were when they together. She explained how she felt when he took a risk on a case, and how she felt when he would wrap her up if she was feeling down. She spoke about all the afternoons she spent in his office, winding him up about something when she had finished her paperwork, and he still had to finish his. She laughed as she recounted the silly jokes, the playful times. She knew Hotch better than most people. They had seen the best and the worst of each other, they had seen each other last thing at night and first thing in the morning. They had seen each other when they were ill, and when they were sad. They had celebrated the end of a case together and they had mourned the loss of the victims together. In her mind, the job and the relationship both meant spending time with her boss. Garcia told her she should be saying it to him. She thought it was a good point.

He checked his phone  
She checked her phone  
He typed in her number, erased it  
She typed in his number, called it  
He looked at the screen, answered it  
She asked if she could come over  
He said yes  
She pulled herself together  
He thought of what to say  
She knocked on the door  
He answered and let her in  
She stumbled over her words  
He just made a noise  
She walked towards him  
He wrapped his arms around her  
She said "I'm sorry" a hundred times  
He told her, every time, it was he who should be sorry  
She told him she loved him  
He said he felt the same  
She held his shirt  
He wrapped his arms around her  
She whispered in his ear  
He smiled and kissed her  
She said she didn't mean it  
He told her not to worry  
She sat down on the sofa  
He followed her their  
She got out her feelings  
He tried to release his  
She understood his intentions  
He told her not to cry  
She wiped away tears  
He held her so tightly  
She didn't want him to let go  
He curled up around her  
She fell asleep in his arms

* * *

**So, Paige, hope you liked it honey.**

**I'm not starting posting things now until they are finished, so for a few weeks (After I finish all good things) my Criminal Minds readers will get one-shots while I write a case-fic.**


End file.
